


Movies watched by supers

by bazer63



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Feels, Gen, I'm just completely ignoring all the post Avengers films because I can, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers need bonding time and Cap needs to catch up on earth pop culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies watched by supers

"Who's idea was this?" Natasha asked.  
"Mine" Tony replied gleefully.  
"Why?"  
"Cap said we needed to 'bond' and then I realised he'd never seen a bunch of cool movies"  
"So you start with The Incredibles?"  
"Well we're a superhero team and it's a superhero team film sooooo..."  
"Can we just watch the film?" Steve asked.  
They put on the film.

"No matter how many times you save the world... I just want it stay saved"

"Amen" Bruce said "Why is it that every week someone tries to destroy it."  
"Because otherwise we'd have to nearly get killed in other means" Tony said.

"Settle down, are you kidding..."

"Could any of us actually do that. Give up being superheroes and be normal?" Clint looked around.  
"Well you can't undo our training, get rid of the CA serum, and lets be honest, I'm sorry Banner, but we're not getting rid of the other guy any time soon" Natasha said "Thor and Tony probably could I guess"  
"I am honour bound to defend you as your champion" Thor said.  
"And I don't think I could, not with the knowledge that I can do something."  
"Gees, these people can't aim. It's like Stormtroopers" Tony said.  
"Yeah they'd never get past trainee at SHEILD" Clint said.

"Mr Incredible, Mr Incredible"

"That car had a too short breaking distance." Bruce said.  
"And this guy has no sense of priorities. That cat would go down on it's own eventually and there are a load of guns being fired.

"Not every super has powers"

"It's a guy who's power is his technology" Natasha smirked.  
"Don't compare me to that annoying kid who become th-" Tony said, mildly annoyed.  
"Spoilers" Natasha.

"There's a bomb!"

"What did I say about Trainee status?" Natasha said.

"You've still got the mask"

"Masks only work if they cover your whole face." Steve said.

"A superhero is being sued"

"This is why we have a PR person" Tony said.  
"Why is he suing though, why doesn't he just try again?" Steve said?  
"Maybe someone talked him out of it and he was in hospital for while.

"Isn't this just the Fantastic Four." Tony asked.  
"What" Steve said  
"Fictional Superhero team" Tony said "Elastigirl is Mr Fantastic, Violet is the Invisible Woman and Mr incredible is a Non monstrous the thing."  
"And Dash?"  
"Well the human torch is pretty fast"  
"How come Violet/Invisible Woman have two powers and the rest have one, and that combination, it's not exactly obvious?" Bruce asked.  
"Someone realised that invisibility was a shit power so they gave her another to make up for it." Tony said  
"I can think of lots of situations where it would be useful, just because you're an attention seeking prat, doesn't mean the rest of us are" Natasha said"

"No capes"

"Thor should listen to this" Clint stated.  
"I was not of the understanding that it was dangerous and it would be unwise and dishonourable to dispense of the armour Mjolnir grants me." Thor replied.  
"To be fair, he is practically indestructible" Bruce said  
"True that" Tony said.

"Life reading negative"

"That probe was awful. honestly it was fooled by the skeleton, I could make something better in my sleep" Tony said.

"Put these on"

"How are those masks supposed to make you unrecognisable?" Steve said, "I still don't get it? Wouldn't you have to cover at least half your face."

"They will kill you."

"Real bad guys are much worse than syndrome" Steve said, "If that's one of the morals wouldn't they have to make the villain more realistic than a guy with a grudge."  
"Steve, this is a kids movie" Bruce said. It was very quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

*Dash falls on bad guy craft"

"Nope, he's dead" Clint said.

*Dash falls off bad guy craft*

"And again"

"And with everyone super...no-one will be"

"Not really because it'll be the people with money who get it and if people can look after themselves, no-one will need savi...ohhhh" Steve said.  
"The bad guys will super powers too" Tony said, "Which will just lead to more and bigger problems and people will make more powerful weapons and you get the point."  
"You can tell this guy doesn't think long term" Bruce said.

*Omnidroid shoots remote control*  
"That's not predictable or anything." Natasha said "None of these people would make it past trainee"

"Sydrome's Remote!"  
"This guy is an idiot," Clint said, "How is he not dead"

"You got one shot"  
"That is the most realistic thing about this" Tony said. He was right. One mistake meant life, death or worse.

*Jack reveals that he has powers*

"Oh look, it's baby hulk" Tony said.  
"Tony that's not funny," Bruce said.  
"True though."  
"He didn't go big and green."  
"Still, You wouldn't like him when he's angry."  
"How long have you been waiting to say that?"  
"Since I met you, and don't change the subject."  
"As this is going precisely nowhere and I don't even think you're bickering about the same thing," Steve sighed, "we should all just go to bed."


End file.
